He's not in love Is he?
by pa'ah
Summary: Hiei. Love. Two words that seem very strange together. But, hey, it could happen! And it all starts with a girl named Yae.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this, except for Yae Daioh, my own creation.

Pa'ah: Well, shall I get started?  
Yusuke:Hmph. Whatever...jerk...  
Pa'ah: Hey! You're just angry because I took away your video games.  
Kuwabaka: She took the video games!  
Pa'ah: Yes, yes I did, and that's because Yusuke got in another fight, when he promised that he wouldn't!  
Yusuke:Well, it wasn't my fault thosebakas jumped me!  
Pa'ah: I don't care! Yusuke Urameshi, you're such a-  
Kurama: Can weend the fight and please get started?  
Pa'ah: Oh, yeah...here we go!  
Hiei: Hn. Bakas.

_Baby-sitting!  
What will Koenma think of next!  
_

"Geez, can't we ever get a break!" Koenma sits in his chair, with an eye twitching as Yusuke Urameshiscreams in his face. However, he waits for Yusuke to finish before doing his share of yelling. "We just finished the last one! That was hard, why can't you just give us time to recover!" Koenma takes a breath. "If you'll **NOTICE** Yusuke, you **did** have a vacation! For 5 months! Now you are sitting here, screaming at me to get another one! NO! Moreover, that last one was easy, he was the king of stuffed animals, what do you mean 'time to recover'? From what? Did you get socked with a teddy bear!" Yusuke glares as Kuwabara laughs on the floor, and Kurama bites his thumb to try and stop himself (which is NOT working.). He crosses his arms and turns away. "Well... I had school. That doesn't count as a vacation." Koenma sighs. "It does here. Now, here's the mission-" Kuwabara, "What's the mission?" Koenma, "I'm getting to it! Anyway, I need you to protect someone. Do you think you'll be able to do that?" Yusuke shrugs, looking for everyone's reactions. Kurama nods, as does Hiei, and Kuwabara stares a bit. "Sure, I guess- Hang on. You mean we have to baby-sit! What kind of mission is that?" Koenma sighs. _Sometimes I wonder why I hired him. I have never seen someone argue as much as he does! Except Yae, of course._ He comes out of his thoughts. "You won't be baby-sitting. You will be protecting. Past detectives have wanted a mission like this! We just never had a reason to give it, then." Yusuke sighs dejectedly. "Fine. Who're we "protecting"?"

"Hello." A voice comes from the direction of the door. There, there is a teenage girl, looks to be about 16, maybe 17. She appears to have natural forest green hair, put in a ponytail. Mysterious, caring, deep blue eyes. Porcelain skin. In addition, small. At least 2 or 3 inches shorter than Hiei! Overall, she was quite pretty. She seemed to have noticed everyone staring at her and turned to Koenma. "Koenma, do I have something on my face?" He shakes his head, glaring at the boys, especially Kuwabara, who is now drooling. She tilts her head to the side. "Then why are they staring at me as if I've suddenly grown another head?" He shakes his head again. She rolls her eyes. "OK. Well, daddy says to talk to him as soon as you finish this up. Something about giving the detectives stuffed animals, something?" Koenma sighs again. "Fine. Guys. This is my baby sister, Yae. She's who you'll be protecting." Everyone's eyes widen, including her own. "Excuse me! Why do I need protection? And what do you mean, 'baby sister'? I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl! I'm only a year younger than you dear brother, so why can't you admit that I'm perfectly fine?" He glares. "Because you're not fine Yae! Ever since Hikaru broke out, you have been in danger! He was locked up because he was stalking you! Do you honestly think he'll just give up?" She grits her teeth. "No, I don't, but I think I can take care of myself! If he comes, I will be ready! He is not going to get me. Not if I have anything to say about it." Koenma reverts to his teenage form and sits back, rubbing his temple. "Yae. Please. I am only concerned. You are the only sister I have; I do not want you to get hurt. This is why my Spirit Detectives are going to be guarding you. You are going to the Human World, with them, and you are going to start going to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. I am not saying you have to like it. Just try. Please do this for me. I just want what's best for you." She sighs again, looking at the ground. "You sound like daddy. 'There is danger everywhere.' Why can't you all just sit back and enjoy life? Be like me. Not be so tense. You get all these people in panics, for the stupidest things! Like stuffed animals, I mean, come on Koenma, what is that? I just want you to understand that I can protect myself. I don't need you looking out for me. I am a princess! I have enough people doing that." She crosses her arms and glares at Koenma, who glares back. "We have to watch her?" The two snap their heads in the direction of Yusuke. Yae glares and snaps, "I'd rather you not, but I suppose my brother isn't going to back down. Koenma, how long shall I have to be put in the torture of the Human World?" Koenma is back to rubbing his temple. "Just until we capture Hikaru." She slumps her shoulders with a suffering look. "But that could take days, weeks, and months! Why didn't you just put a tracker on him when you first got him, like I suggested?" He glares again. "We didn't think he would break out!" "Koenma, sometimes I wonder if you ever think!" They both withdraw into silence, again glaring daggers. Finally, Yae speaks, "Well. If there is nothing else here, then may I suggest we get going? Where shall I be staying, and have you brought all my things there?" Koenma speaks a bit tensely, "You'll be staying with the boys in their house. I have gotten all of your possessions sent there already, and everything is in order. You can leave now." She widens her eyes in a bit of surprise. "Without saying goodbye to Botan? I would not think of it! Oh, Botan! Come here please!" The chipper girl enters the room. "Yes, Yae?" The green-haired girl smiled warmly at her friend. "Did Koenma tell you I was leaving?" Botan shakes her head, which widens Yae's smile. "I thought not. Well, I will be. Apparently, I shall be staying at the Spirit Detectives place in the Human World. Isn't it marvelous?" Botan cocks her head to the side. "I guess. But didn't you put up a fight at the very idea?" "Yes, actually, I did. However, Koenma would not let me have any say. And he still has yet to introduce me to any of them!" Koenma looked up. "Oh, yes. Well, Yae, the one with the gelled hair is the leader, Yusuke Urameshi-" She interrupts, "Yeah, I got that, he was the one doing all the talking." Ignoring her remark, the ruler continues, "-And the tall, orange0haired one is Kazuma Kuwabara, known as Kuwabara, the red-haired one is Kurama, but please call him Suichi while you're in the Human World, and the one on the window sill is Hiei Jaganshi." She nodded. "Alright. You already know, I am Yae. Can we be going?" Koenma summons up a portal. "Oh, yes, before you boys go, I'd like to have a word. Yae, go on ahead." She nods, jumping into the portal. Koenma turns to the boys, threat in his voice, "If you let anyone harm Yae, I swear on my father's soul I shall have you locked up for eternity!" Blinking surprised, they nod, jumping into the portal.


End file.
